


picnics & lavender

by meltingjukyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Kevin is adorable, Other, i want to eat him, kevin moon au, kevin moon fluff, kevin moon scenario, moon hyungseo - Freeform, the boyz au, the boyz fluf, the boyz fluff, the boyz kevin, the boyz kevin moon, the boyz one shot, the boyz scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingjukyu/pseuds/meltingjukyu
Summary: you have been very distracted lately and you find a note from your boyfriend, kevin, to meet you in the lavender field.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	picnics & lavender

he told you to meet him here. the slight breeze grazed over the dimly lit lavender fields that surrounded you as you lay on the plaid blanket you had brought, under strict orders from kevin.

your project took up most of your time. with your deadline coming in just a month, you locked yourself away in your studio for numerous nights on end. you had even become friendly with the out of hours security that roamed the halls of your department building. they often found you huddled over your work space with your face smushed against an abundance of utensils and papers.

it was some day in may, you knew that much. your phone ran out of battery a few days ago and you hadn’t had much human contact in a while. but your instruction to be where you are right now was left on a small folded note left on your desk this morning when you were out at the convenience store buying snacks for the day ahead.

**meet me in the lavender field behind school at 11pm. bring yourself and your favourite blanket. i promise I won’t keep you too long.**   
**\- mk**

and so here you were.

11:10pm. and no sign of human life whatsoever in your near surroundings.

the overgrown trees on the outskirts the field were occupied by groups of students who hung out after hours. the dull chatter made the late hour feel less daunting.

your eyes wandered the field until approaching footsteps became louder from the direction behind you.

“it’s 11:11 – you gotta make a wish.”

a brightly lit kevin stood behind you with a huge smile covering his face. wrapped across his shoulder down to his waist was a string of fairy lights that illuminated his features that lifted in joy upon seeing you. a wicker basket was overflowing with snacks that dangled from his arm lazily. in his hand, he balanced two glasses and a bottle of champagne lodge under his armpit.

his eyes glistened like he was seeing you for the first time. edging slowly toward the blanket, he knelt and placed the items in front of you carefully. the wicker basket sat out of sight beside him as he pulled out an array of your favourite snacks – numerous variations of maki rolls, sticky rice, kimchi and your all-time favourite, cauliflower wings in different flavours.

“so what did you wish for?”

you pondered for a second – you were too distracted by seeing him for the first time in what felt like months to wish for anything.

“I don’t need to wish for anything. everything will come as it needs to, it all happens for a reason. what about you? what did you wish for?”

he looked up at you with sparkling eyes once more.

“happiness.” he paused. “for both of us.”

a warmth spread over your chest like molten lava cruising up the walls of a volcano. he had a way of doing this. he could say the most mundane thing and it was like your world had been set on fire. although you had only been together for two years, your love for one another began when you were in school together. your parents were best friends which ultimately granted you both the same path.

while your attention was on his last words, kevin had placed all types of snacks in front of you. the radiant colours that were spread in front of you echoed the words he always told you – _healthy food, healthy mind._

his thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze you. the way he paid attention to intricate details that made his small gestures more meaningful.

he had wrapped the fairy lights that once hugged his body around the blanket which lit up your surroundings and highlighted his face with a golden glow.

you were biting into your last spicy avocado roll when kevin turned to you with a serious look that overtook his features as he took a sip of the bubbling liquid from the champagne flute.

“I take it all this time staring at a screen and being productive has made you a little forgetful, huh?”

from the basket behind him, he pulled out two homemade cupcakes that were decorated in dark chocolate icing. one had pale yellow cursive that read ‘happy birthday’ while the other had a small heart delicately drawn beside a single candle that kevin lit just as you realised what he was doing.

“happy birthday, my love.”

his smile was radiating as the flame flickered in the light breeze. you had completely lost track of time while immersed wholly in your project. you felt guilty that your boyfriend had gone through this effort when you had barely seen him in weeks.

your eyes filled with overwhelming tears as he gently nudged the cakes towards you in encouragement to blow out of the flame. you took a closer look at him to memorise this moment – the bright smile that adorned his features, the way his hair peaked out from under his beanie, the way the silver chains layering over his black sweatshirt were flickering in the light.

you wrapped your hands around his wrists to pull yourself toward him to lean closer to the cakes. closing your eyes, you pondered what to wish for. you had just told him only an hour ago that you didn’t need to wish for anything. but this time you didn’t want to be selfish – kevin became your whole world when you were only kids, and you wanted to give back to him.

you squeezed your eyes tightly as you blew out a quick breath toward the flame as you wished for every happiness for the boy in front of you, you wished for his dream of becoming a singer to come true, you wished for his goal to move to south korea to become a reality. you wished for everything you ever wanted for this man to come true.

as you opened your eyes, the glow from kevin’s face had disappeared but his face had come much closer to your own than it was before. his closeness showed that the glimmer of emotion in his eyes was overpowering as his dusty brown irises glistened close to your own.

he held your gaze with a cheeky smile on your face. “soooo, what did you wish for?”

you looked at him for a moment. in the years of your friendship and the few that you were together as a couple, he was so selfless when it came to you. moments like this made you realise how much he has done for you; he always paid attention and gave you everything you needed. your wish would be kept a secret between you and whoever was going to grant it. if he found out that you used your birthday wish on him, he would make you take it back and make another wish, selflessly.

“oh- you know. of course, a distinction on my project.” your eyes flickered across his face to see if he knew you were lying. but you were surprised when he leaned forward and placed a small peck of his lips on your nose. he quickly retreated and reached into his pocket.

“you don’t need a wish for that, silly – it’s already coming true, I know it!”

you scooted closer toward him with a slight nudge to his shoulder. “you’re the only one who has ever had faith in me, kev. thank you for tonight, I really needed it.”

as he turned his attention toward you, he snaked his arm around your waist to pull you closer and placed an envelope in your lap.

“what’s this?”

“it was the bucket list we made when we started college. I just wanted to give it to you today to remind you of all you’ve already done, and all you have left to come!”

you rolled your eyes at his mention of ‘we’ – it was your bucket list that kevin took upon himself to edit. his smile was back as you gazed at him, but this time it was shy. his thoughtfulness completely threw you every time, but it didn’t stop you reaching up to kiss him. kevin was caught off guard for a moment, but recovered quickly to return the quick kiss.

you pulled away and kept your eyes on him for a moment – he looked at you with an adoring look which you knew mirrored your own.

after a moment, you pulled away and reached for the envelope and opening it to see your future goals scribbled onto a scrap piece of paper.

~~my college bucket list!~~ kevin moon’s love’s college bucket list!

☑ start college!

☐ get my driver’s license

☐ finish my final project with a distinction!

☑ go out to a club (update: I did not enjoy it because kevin wasn’t there)

☑ start journaling

☐ go for a picnic in a lavender field

☐ move to south korea – ~~with the love of my life.~~ with kevin ♥ 

the slight edits to it made you giggle at the memory of kevin hovering over you with a marker while you were writing this in your first year. 

“go for a picnic in a lavender field … so that explains tonight.”

“well, I know you would have bene happy with a takeaway and a _the office_ marathon, but I wanted to make you smile. and seeing you grinning right now means it worked…”

your hand shot up to cover your growing smile to tease him, but his own grin made you both crack completely losing control of your expressions. your cackles echoed through the field.

you lifted your glass toward kevin and awaited a clink from his glass. moments like this didn’t come very often – a moment where it was just the two of you with no distractions apart from the slight muffling of a hooting owl.

“thank you kevin. I’ve loved tonight.”

“and I love you.”

the flip in your heart proved that no matter how much time passed or how many times he said it, you would never get used to the fact that this man loved you.

the blush that grew across your cheeks were lightly brushed by the palm of kevin’s hand. you brought your own hand up to graze his and intertwined your fingers with his. the warmth of his hand made the bitter evening more bearable.

“let’s go home.”

as you walked back to kevin’s car hand in hand, you fiddled with the dimly lit lights that kevin had wrapped around your body to ensure that he ‘didn’t lose you on the way back’. he stopped just outside of the passenger door to open it for you. he placed the wicker basket in the back with the empty containers and blanket before untwining the fairy lights from your body.

“you know… once you’ve checked off ‘picnic date with the best boyfriend in the world’ off your list, you should think about which one you should check off next. you can’t keep scrounging off me.”

he closed the door behind you as you got into the passenger seat leaving you dumbfounded. opening the envelope again, you looked for the next logical thing on the list.

_I’m in the middle of finishing my project… I can’t move to south korea just yet…_

as the driver’s door opened and your boyfriend got into the car chuckling, your gaze fell on the next check on your list:

☐ get my driver’s license

you rolled your eyes and huffed as kevin’s muffled giggles surrounded the car while attempting to get out of your threatening grip.

“just drive, idiot.”

your tone was mockingly annoyed, accompanied by a loving smile directed at the man you loved most in the world. his hand reached for yours and he pulled it to his lips placing a kiss on your knuckles. your intertwined hands balanced on the gear stick as _oneus’ kiseki_ started to echo through the car. the scent of lavender flowers that once overwhelmed your senses got fainter as kevin pulled out of the parking space and you headed home with all smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> kevin moon and fluff should always be in the same sentence!! this was requested on my tumblr by a reader and I'm soooo glad bc kevin is a soft bean and deserves love and happiness <3333
> 
> any requests send them to my tumblr! www.meltingjukyu.tumblr.com love u byeeee


End file.
